classicalsymphoniesfandomcom-20200215-history
WCPE
| former_callsigns = | owner = Educational Information Corp. | webcast = Listen Live | website = theclassicalstation.org | affiliations = }} WCPE is a private classical music radio station broadcasting in the United States out of studios near Wake Forest, North Carolina. Broadcasting from Raleigh, North Carolina on 89.7 FM at 100,000 watts, the station went on the air July 17, 1978 and switched to a 24-hour classical music format in 1984. The "sister station", WZPE in Bath, NC, had obtained a construction permit from the FCC for a power increase to 4,500 watts. WCPE's main signal extends from the South Carolina state line to the suburbs of Richmond, Virginia, and some parts of Charlotte, North Carolina as well. Overview Despite its seeming connection to composer Carl Philipp Emanuel Bach, WCPE's call letters don't stand for anything in particular; the station simply did not have the money to petition the FCC for a specific set of call letters, but was happy with the result. WCPE has an extensive network of affiliate radio stations across both central and eastern North Carolina and in ten states in the U.S. It can be also be heard on cable television systems, on free-to-air (open format) "small dish" home satellite systems via the AMC-1 satellites, and around the world via six streaming audio formats on the Internet, including mp3, Ogg Vorbis, QuickTime, Real Audio, iTunes, and WMA. The station also streams via IPv6. Listening options and instructions are at http://theclassicalstation.org/listen.shtml. It also distributes its classical music format to affiliate stations as a service entitled Great Classical Music. It is made available to these stations via the communications methods listed above. Distribution rights and rebroadcast consent to cable systems, broadcast stations, private systems - any legal communications entity (even cruise ships at sea) - is free without cost or obligation. The consent letter is available on the WCPE website. As of December, 2007 WCPE has lost access to its C-Band (Big dish) transponder. http://theclassicalstation.org/guide/home_sweet_home.shtml WCPE was the first public radio station in the nation to broadcast its programming on the Internet and one of the few radio stations in the United States to broadcast a dedicated, non-commercial classical music format. WCPE is 100% run by listener donations and is not funded by a government or other civic organization. The WCPE studios are located in a heavily-wooded rural area near Rolesville and Wake Forest. The grounds once housed a dilapidated farmhouse. WCPE gave orders to clear the property for the building of the station's facilities and tower. The full amount of land is needed to accommodate the guy wires for the transmitting tower. WCPE Translators WCPE affiliates Portions of WCPE's programming can also be heard on these stations: Kansas * KBTL 88.1 El Dorado - various Illinois * WLNX 88.9 FM Lincoln - 24 hours Michigan * WCHW-FM 91.3 FM Bay City M-F, 7 p.m. - 7:50 a.m, all day Saturday and Sunday * WPHS 89.1 FM Warren M-F - 9 p.m.-6:30 a.m, all day Saturday and Sunday, and during student vacations * Holy Name of Jesus Radio, Wyoming (suburb of Grand Rapids) - various Nevada * KQMC 90.1 FM Hawthorne, Nevada 24 hours Ohio *WMCO 90.7 FM, New Concord M-F 12 p.m. - 3 p.m, and midnight - 3 a.m. Oklahoma *KCSC 89.9 FM, Oklahoma City 11 p.m. - 6 a.m, daily. *KBCW-FM, McAlester 11 p.m. - 6 a.m. daily Texas *KMBH-FM 88.9 FM, Harlingen, Texas Mon-Sat, 11 p.m. - 6 a.m. *KHID 88.1 FM, McAllen Mon-Sat, 11 p.m. - 6 a.m. West Virginia *WVBC 88.1 FM, Bethany 10:30 a.m. - 4 p.m. *W278AL 103.5 FM, Durbin Tue-Sat, 10 p.m. -6 a.m. Virginia *WCHG 107.1 FM, Hot Springs Tue-Sat 10 p.m. - 6 a.m. *WVLS 89.7 FM, Monterey, Virginia Tue-Sat 10 p.m. - 6 a.m. References External links *WCPE website * * * * Category:Classical music radio stations in the United States CPE Category:Wake Forest, North Carolina ja:WCPE-FM